Frozen
by Kiawna
Summary: Frozen by Madonna Do NOT own Kyou is plagued by thoughts of a certain nezumi. hints KyouYuki songfic


Title: Frozen  
Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket. Nor do I own the song, "Frozen", that belongs to Madonna.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_You only see what you're eyes want to see  
__How can life be what you want it to be  
__You're frozen  
__When your heart's not open_

Crimson eyes gazed at the dark sky. They watched as the moon's light played off of the stars, making them twinkle, almost happily, in their place. Somehow, watching the stars and looking for the different constellations calmed him. It helped him forget his thoughts. It helped him forget the violet orbs that only looked at him with hate. Life was perfect for the Ice Prince. He was at least normal, well, as normal as a Sohma could be.

_You're so consumed with how much you get_  
_You waste your time with hate and regret,  
__You're broken  
__When your heart's not open_

Kyou wouldn't admit this to anyone, but he hated it when those eyes looked so soft and gentle when they saw Tohru, but turned hard and cold when Kyou came into their view. Kyou knew, in the back of his mind, that it was mostly his fault that those eyes never held warmth towards him. It wasn't his fault he had a temper, damn it! Why did he have to be the cat? Pouting, he looked out at the forest.

_Mmmmmm, If I could melt your heart._

Every time Kyou closed his eyes the violet orbs haunted him. They were always cold. Always hard. Never once did he recall those eyes holding love and warmth towards him. Kyou wanted to melt that ice around him.

_Mmmmmm, we'd never be apart  
__Mmmmmm, give yourself to me_

Kyou wanted nothing more than to hold on to Yuki. He wanted to be the one that was looked at with warm eyes. One would figure it was Kyou that needed to be held and cared for. However, Yuki didn't want to be part of the Sohma family with its curse. If he could, and, if Yuki would allow him, Kyou would take take Yuki away, and never let him go. He would protect him from anymore hurt.

_Mmmmmm, you are the key_

Turning over on his stomach, crimson eyes closed and Kyou attempted to rationalize his thoughts. After all, it was always the cat provoking the rat, so that wasn't helping. Thinking about it for a moment, Kyou came to a conclusion that if he changed his attitude a bit, he could change…things.

_Now there's no point in placing the blame_  
_And you should know, I suffer the same  
__If I lose you  
__My heart will be broken._

He also came to the conclusion that it wasn't his fault, it was the way he was. He was shun when he was younger, and being the cat was not fun. Naturally, he blamed the rat for all his misfortunes. Never once accepting that the rat may have had problems of his own. After all, misery came with the family curse. The opposite gender couldn't hug them. They were forced to push away anyone who wasn't a Sohma. Why Kyou was just now having these thoughts about Yuki? He didn't know, and it was driving him insane. Deep down, he knew that he wouldn't survive if Yuki didn't.

_Love is a bird, she needs to fly  
Let all the hurt inside of you die  
You're Frozen  
__When your heart's not open_

Frustrated, and now a bit determined, Kyou got up and walked with cat-like gracefulness to the ladder leading down from the roof. Climbing down the ladder, he entered his room. He knew that Shigure had gone to get Tohru from school. She had been working late with her friends. Kyou, from the roof, heard him singing something about highschool girls. So, it was only him and Yuki. He had been determined…but to do what?

He sat on his bed and put his head in his hands. He was confused, and he hated being confused. It was Yuki's fault. It had to be. After all, it was Yuki that was invading his thoughts. He didn't want him in there. It was bad enough Kyou had to deal with being the least normal in the Sohma family. That was what scared him the most…

_Mmmmmm, If I could melt your heart_  
_Mmmmmm, we'd never be apart_

Sure, Yuki had stopped him from running from Tohru. That didn't mean that Yuki accepted him for being that monster. Hell, Yuki didn't accept him even when he wasn't that monster. Kyou growled low in his throat and stood up. He had to confront Yuki eventually, right? After all, Kyou faced his problems face to face. And Yuki was a problem in his thoughts.

_Mmmmmm, Give yourself to me_  
_Mmmmmm, You are the key_

Leaving his room, Kyou went in search of the 'baka-nezumi'. As he looked for him, he kept trying to figure out what he was going to say to him; or if he was going to say anything. Maybe he would just beat the crap out of Yuki - he was allowed to be optimistic. That sounded like a good plan to him. Determined once again, Kyou looked everywhere for Yuki, until it hit him where he was.

Heading out of the house, Kyou walked quickly to Yuki's Secret Garden. Kyou continued silently until he came up behind Yuki. Yuki who was kneeling down and tending to the vegetables gently and giving them care. Clearing his throat, he waited for Yuki to stand up and look at him. When he did, Kyou was staring once again into cold, hard, violet orbs.

_You only see what you're eyes want to see  
__How can life be what you want it to be  
__You're frozen  
__When your heart's not open_

Kyou stared back; red, meeting violet; warm, meeting cold. Growling low. Kyou attacked. Of course, the attack he had planned, and the attack he went with were totally different. You see, Kyou found his lips attatched to Yuki's. His lips moved against Yuki's, who were moving back against his.

_Mmmmmm, If I could melt your heart  
__Mmmmmm, we'd never be apart  
__Mmmmmm, Give yourself to me_  
_Mmmmmm, You are the key_

It was passionate. It was seeking, and a promise. A promise that they would get through this, despite the pass, and despite what the future held. It was a promise that they would get through it together, no more fighting. It made Kyou feel like he was no longer being hated. To him, Kyou no longer felt like he was frozen.


End file.
